


Snow crashing angel

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accident, Bunker, Christmas, Cleaning the Bunker, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Multi, Sleigh Ride, Snow, Worried Dean, soaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: A sleigh ride ends up with a worried Dean and a snow soaked angel





	

It seemed to Jinxy, as if even the demons, witches and monsters had calmed down, since the beginning of Advent season. The last hunt was more than a week ago and even this one was just an easy vampire thing. Time was a real gift for every hunter and so the Red-Haired had decided to use this time meaningful: Cleaning up the bunker and looking through all the rooms they hadn’t even opened yet.  
When Dean saw the Huntress running around with a broom and scrubbing brush, he flee into the garage, mentioning that Baby needs a carwash and that this would be enough cleaning for him. Sam and Cas weren’t as fast as they had to be and so Jinxy roped them in for cleaning the bunker with her.  
It took them nearly half the day to scrub the library and the kitchen and to carry out all of the rubbish they had found.  
“I can’t believe this. Has anyone ever cleaned….”; Jinxy cried out, when she opened the door to a junk room next to the kitchen and the whole junk toppled out, burying her under a blanket of dirt and dust. Painstakingly, she crawled out and got up, shaking dust of her clothes.  
Sam smiled at her and took a look inside the room. The whole room was filled up with cupboards at each side. It was impossible to step in without floundering around.  
“Is this rubbish or do we need this?”   
Cas had knelt down in front of the door, holding up a dress, that was looking like an old-fashioned bride dress. It was coloured in a dusty yellowish tone and when he smelled at the fabric, Cas rolled his eyes dramatically.   
“It smells, as if somebody died inside this thing.”  
“You spend too much time with my brother, you already sound like him”; Sam mentioned, while searching for a flashlight in the kitchen.  
He soon found one and shortly after the assault of dirt and dust, the three stood in front of the opened door, staring into the small room. Powder was flickering in the air, when Sam tried to illuminate the room.  
“This is spooky”; Jinxy whispered. 

The room looked like a horror scenario. An old display dummiey was standing in one of the corners, staring soullessly. The bookshelves were filled up with preserving glasses. Slowly Jinxy moved forward, accompanied by the angel, while Sam was resting in the door frame lightning up the room with the flashlight.   
“We need a whole container to sort this all out.”   
They turned around, not really knowing where to start cleaning up.   
“Damn, that’s cool!” Jinxy smiled and leaned forward to something that stood behind a big pasteboard.   
“Give me a hand, Cas”; she gasped and together they carried two wooden things out of the room.  
“Toboggans!” Sam smiled, wiping away the spider webs of the old sledge.  
“What is this for?”   
The angel looked confused from one to the other, unsure for what this wooden bench is needed.  
“This is a sledge”; Sam explained. “You sit down on it and you slide down a snowy mountain. It’s fun, I think.”  
Sam had never tried it by himself, but he had seen other kids using the sledges. He and Jinxy exchanged glances and started to laugh at the same moment.  
“So, what are we waiting for?” Sam said, grabbing the two sledges.Jinxy pushed Cas out of the kitchen, who still didn’t really get the meaning of a sledge.  
“Come on, handsome. We need to get dressed.”

It was Sam’s job to get Dean out of the garage without making him leery. Dean was sitting next to Baby on the ground of the garage, cleaning up the tires of the Chevrolet Impala. When he heard the sound of footsteps moving closer, he looked up, seeing his brother.  
“Hey, Sam. Finished or surrendered”, he smirked, dipping the towel into the water next to him.  
“Yeah, we have finished.” Sam leaned against the car, crossing his arms in front of his chest, watching Dean with a smile on his face.  
“Need your help, Dean. Want to go out getting some groceries.”  
Dean sat up and toweled his hands clean. “Sure. I do everything to avoid Jinxy’s cleaning bug.”  
While policing up his workplace, he failed noticing the grin on his brother’s face.  
“I got the key of Jinxy’s pickup. It’s not Baby’s weather.”  
Dean nodded and put the cleaning stuff in the closet before gently stroking over Baby, as if he wanted to comfort the car.  
"Go ahead, and get the car warm. I’m going to get my jacket.”  
The older Winchester disappeared without waiting for the reaction of his younger brother. Sam could not hold back his joy of pranking his brother.  
Cas and Jinxy were already waiting with the sledges next to them at the door, wrapped in thick winter coats. They stood a little apart the entrance, so Dean wouldn’t be able to see them when he left the bunker. They didn’t want to risk Dean turning around on his heels and fleeing back into the bunker. Sam was the first who joined them. “At least, he comes out”, he smiled, closing the zip of his jacket.

It just needed a few minutes and the door of the bunker opened again. Dean had put on his winter coat and was wrapping a scarf around the neck.  
“Sam?” He moved closer to the pickup, unsettled by not seeing his brother waiting inside the car.  
“Saaammy?”  
“Yes, here!” it sounded behind him and when he turned around, the shock hit him immediately.  
Jinxy and Castiel were standing next to his brother, each of them holding a large wooden sledge in his hands.  
“You’re kidding me?”  
“Nope”; Jinxy smiled and tucked her arm into Dean’s. Resistance was futile and so they were heading to a hummock a few minutes away.  
The whole walk Dean tried to make clear, he wouldn’t take a ride on this rickety sledges and he also wouldn’t patch up anyone who killed themselves.  
The first ten minutes after their arrival Dean was reserved. He was standing with crossed arms at a fir watching the others sliding down the mountain alternately. As he climbed up the hummock, Sam’s face shone red with cold and strain. He had really lost a race against Cas.  
“Your legs are too long, Sammy”; commented Dean and pointed at his brother's legs  
“Top that! Smart arse”; Sam laughed and offered Dean the string of the sledge.  
“C'mon, Dean. Or are you afraid?”  
Jinxy had also reached the top of the mountain and observed the two brothers together with Cas. Dean wheezed and paused a moment, then he grabbed the sledge.   
“A test and a race against my stupid brother.” Dean held out his hand and Sam hit in.  
“Deal!”  
Anyhow, he felt stupid as he seated himself on the sledge and slid to the slope slowly. But there was something, he hated more than anything: To be called cowardly. He would show his brother., who was the king of sledge  
“Watch and learn, Sammy”, he caterwauled, while speeding up the sledge. Snow splashed against his face and he felt every ground wave at his bottom. Meanwhile, the other three stayed behind and amusedly observed the show.  
“I bet, he will be the last on the sledge today”; Jinxy thought loud, while fishing out a Thermos jug from the backpack.   
She had brewed some hot tea, before they had left the bunker.  
“Maybe we persuaded him joining a snowball battle later on.”  
“Or soaping him”, complemented Sam and waved to Dean who had just arrived at the end of the slope and stretched the arms in the air successfully.  
“Soaping?” Cas looked doubtfully and Jinxy saw, he was trying to find the connection between snow and soaping.   
“I do not think, Dean likes to take a shower here.”  
“Soap doesn’t deal with showering in this context”; Jinxy began to explain and sipped at her tea.   
“Soaping means…”; she did not get on, because Sam had suddenly pressed a gigantic load of snow into her face.   
“This is soaping”, he laughed and distributed the snow so strongly, that it soaked her scarf.   
“Sammy! Woe betide you”, she shrieked and wiped the snow from her face, before she rushed to Sam and tried to take revenge.  
Mesmerized, Cas watched the two hunting themselves around a tree, trying to pelt the other with snow. Sam had an advantage by his size. He grabbed Jinxy, put her under a branch and moved it, so that a load of snow drizzled on her. Nevertheless, she wasn’t angry. She squeaked happily and shined with joy.  
When Dean joined them again, Jinxy and Sam had finished their scrimmage and were sitting side by side on the sledge.  
“So, baby brother. There can be only one. Man against man.” 

Dean positioned the sledge at the slope and waited for Sam being ready. With a fierce look, Sam sat down beside his brother and Jinxy gave the start sign. Like the devils the brothers zoomed off. It was a hard race and Sam was the lucky winner.  
“Look at them”, Jinxy laughed and Cas also couldn’t avoid a smile.  
“Dean doesn't seem to be delighted with loosing against Sam.”  
Even from this distance the angel recognized the defeated facial feature of Dean.  
“What am I?….A WINchester and here is a LOSEchester”, Sam laughed and pointed at Dean, who gave his sledge to Cas.  
Jinxy congratulated Sam and gave Dean a comforting clap on the shoulder.  
“Maybe you win against me”; she said, trying to cheer him up.  
“Just luck”, murmured Dean and lifted the Thermos jug to drink a bit of hot tea.   
“You want to have a sip, Cas?”   
Dean offered Cas a mug, but the angel shook his head.   
“I sledge one more round.”  
“Well, then off.”

Dean observed Cas climbing on the sledge and sliding to the slope a little bit awkwardly. Then he pushed off and slid off with one whoop of joy. With the mug in the hand Dean looked at him. It was great to see how happy he was with experiencing such simple things.  
Cas had worked his way through half of the distance when the sledge was lifted by a ground wave from the track and was now driving exactly towards a gigantic snowdrift.  
“Cas, brake!”   
Dean shouted, however, Cas didn’t seem to hear him and although it seems as if Cas pressed his feet in the snow the sledge didn’t lower it’s speed.  
The sledge banged into the snowdrift. Snow was swirling up by the impact.  
“Cas?”   
Dean yelled, dropping his mug. He stared at the snowdrift, hoping to see Cas appearing. But nothing happened. He started to run. It’s wasn’t easy to get down the slippery mountain on his feet. The snow was crumbling with every step he made.  
“Cas”, he yelled again.  
Worry spread inside him and his stomach twisted painfully. What if there was a tree stump or a rock hidden in the snowdrift? Nevertheless, Cas would answer if nothing had happened to him. Would he?  
“Cas… come on. Cas?”  
He tripped more than running and the more he approached, the more bulky the snowdrift looked like. Sam and Jinxy had followed him down the slope and caught Dean up when he climbed about the snowdrift.   
“Cas, where are…”   
Something cold landed in his face and crumbled in the collar of his jacket. Dean was so surprised that he stumbled backwards and half sank into the snow. He needed a moment to realize Cas had soaped him. Relief spread inside him when he saw the broadly grinning angel sitting on his snow-covered sledge. The dark hair full of snowflakes.  
“What the hell was that for?” Dean asked, looking angry at Cas, who was quietly smiling.  
“You looked worried. Just wanted to cheer you up.” He explained and his expression turned from happiness into irritation.   
“Cas?”  
“Yes, Dean?”  
The elder Winchester pointed a finger at Cas not knowing whether he should laugh or yell at him  
“Never… ever…. do this again!”  
Cas looked awkward, sad and guilty, realizing Dean's concern.   
“My apologies. I'am sorry for acting weird, Dean.”  
Dean slowly began to grin. And before the angel knew, what was happening, he got a full load of snow back. Dean nearly jumped on Cas, trying to smear him completely with snow.  
“That’s cold. Dean, please. Stop it.”; Cas yelled, his voice a nuance higher as usual.   
He tried to kick Dean off, but the soft snow didn’t give him enough grip. Cas felt the snow soaking through his scarf, his coat and even his jeans were fully covered with icy crystals.  
“I won’t stop until you promise to never ever scare me like that.”   
Dean said, dumping another load of snow on top of the angel. Cas fidgeted like a fish on dry land. The snow melted and ran down his spine, making him shiver slightly.  
“I promise, Dean.”  
Cas wasn’t able to decide whether he should laugh because of this tickling sensation or cry because of the icy shivers.  
“Never ever, Cas”; Dean said again, his voice soften.

Jinxy and Sam were standing beside.   
“What do you think, when will they realize?”, she asked, taking Sam by the hand  
He shrugged his shoulders. “It’s my brother you’re talking about. Probably never.”


End file.
